hyperionbluegts_td_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama U.D.R.S
Total Drama U.D.R.S Total Drama U.D.R.S 'is a Fanfiction of total drama is an Action, Drama, and Comedy was Made by Hyperion-Blue-GTPro, who makes a story about missions, Cooperate, and teamwork. but not a contest for this spin-off season in DeviantArt, but it's delayed until the complete edition will re-released due to the Beta test. Overview Created as a parody of shows and Games such as, Avengers, Need For Speed Payback, The Crew, Call of Duty and Overwatch. ''Total Drama U.D.R.S Focusing on 18 Young operatives have worked on a Heroic Unity Fraction known as U.D.R.S (United Defensive Reformation Service.) a Private Military Personal Government Contractor who protects from violence and Crime by the Bad Guys. or having prep Contestants to auditing for the show. there are no eliminations for this story because it's a Campaign for risking their own Challenges as Missions involved a Corrupted Anti TD Fans who planned to seek by having a war to threaten the Diamond Platinum. U.D.R.S Will be the main team in this story will fight for total drama by making some allies with Branch teams to work together Helping them to facing the dark rituals down. Story This Total Drama Fanfiction Story takes place after Total Drama Pahkitew Island and Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race. A Group of Young Special Forces who worked in a Independent Military Group known as U.D.R.S (United Defensive Reformation Service). A Total Drama Fan Named a Person Known as Hyperion-Blue-GT Was taking his role as a Main Protagonist along with his fellow teammates after taking a mission to recover a equipment for their team from a group of small group insurgents before taking part of a training challenge. one of Hyperion-Blue-GT's Friends Hardenick was on a secondary mission with a Jay Sister Named Jaycee was hurt and injured by a Dangerous group known as the Dark Rituals. Total Drama U.D.R.S Takes on a Campaign story on some locations including, the forest of Muskoka Ontario, The Toronto Highways, Small Conflicts in Los Angeles on the Fashion District, The Valleys of Nevada including a Fictional City of the Diamond Platinum, Standoff on a large island near at Mexico, A Full Blown Riot in Tri-City Bay (From Need For Speed Undercover), and More Places that U.D.R.S Forces takes a new battle with Missions, Challenges and also Funny but with action. What expect for Total Drama U.D.R.S Is gonna be a story that never heard about new Characters that can take as their own role for the Fanfiction for Total Drama Fans to discover an Action Packed Fanfiction with Reality, Fantasy, and Science Fiction? The story Begins a New Season for U.D.R.S. Episodes List Total Drama U.D.R.S Could take 18 Episodes includes a debriefing report from last episodes would show the stats on every operative conditions during the mission, Reward challenge will be included sometime after the mission is completed, there will be no eliminations for this season because it's a campaign story would be included By a Following order to gain some Upgrades, Skills, loadouts, and Ultimate Abilities. 1. Popular and Famous, Before a new threat rises. 2. Covert ops Challenge. 3. The Dark Rituals. 4. The Highway Chase standoff. 5. Unity Girl power. 6. An Unstoppable Exodia. 7. Operation: Stealth run. 8.The Nonsense Problem. 9.The Jay Sisters takes the challenge 10.Let the magic rises her heart 11.Operation 50 12.U.D.R.S, Dominion Joint Operation 13.Don't just come the long range here 14.The Frontline assault 15.Lexia Vs Sintana: The ultimate cat fight 16.Settling the tries 17.Strength in TD Unity 18. (Secret) Characters Good Guys: Characters '''U.D.R.S: Hyperion-Blue-GT - A main character in the show, he's a Total drama fan and a GT Player who can supporting each other with his fellow Teammates as friends to lead on certain task for his team to support each other as a Team. Lexia - She's Hyperion-Blue-GT's favorite girl in partner who can takes some hand to hand combat by battle out with some enemies with close encounter was taking offensive and defensive for a stereotypical girl. Hardenick - He's a wingman of Hyperion-blue-GT can take on some extreme missions that includes cool looks, leading his troops, and most importantly for him is looking a nice girl who be with him for after the challenge. Gerry - Hyperion-Blue-GT's most trusted man, can help his friends to do some activity readings by using any equipment To link in to his personal net for the fraction. Carden - a cute lovely girl and a BFF of Lexia who has magic to make her friends with her gear to represent as fairy of love. with her wings fly she can cast Magic powers and use a her load out to take offense with her fellow friends. Horizun - She's a combat specialist with her reflex to battle with a staff for taking spiral skills in defense combat. Genna - A red haired indie girl has a good role of defense with her glave shield can protect his friends, allies, and evenly a nice boy who could only defending him but she's feels secretly in her feelings. Fallken - He's a engineer to fixes some damaged vehicles after each missions will takes some time to repairs on vehicles, aircrafts, and boats. Angela - A fashion maker who likes creating nice dresses to make with some fabulous style, she's part of U.D.R.S who has her moppet that can used for riding and a battle mech as a combat Goliath, but she could be on ground whenever she takes on certain missions to help her friends out. Daken - An Exo specialist can jump, wall walk, and slam with his Exo suit to make him stronger with his normal strength would assault and defense in combat. Breezy - Breezy is a unique girl with her skin turned white. with her hair turn white once after she resigned from arctic snowfighters, she joins U.D.R.S for having magic ice powers to chill enemies down. Tasha - She's a BFF Of Lexia and carden, performed and trained with long range archery with her geared bow and arrow to bullseye on traps, and open hatches. Cerulean - A Blue Hair Girl with her ability to control the water with her skills as a U.D.R.S Soldier Vince - A man made bot was served and program by U.D.R.S, as a first machine will test his skills in challenges and missions will monitor his readings of any strategy tips would support his teammates without getting disabled. Stacey - She's a excellent researcher who does science and biological for helping her team to enhance some abilities. as a battle medic, Stacey helps out to heal several troops who needed a doctor in battle. Sensler - a willow mine mark III Prototype drone and Stacey's most beloved sidekick who does its role could sneak and assault on enemy movements without being seen with a sidekick act. Dominion: Lardenson - He's not around here on earth, a young Terran who always takes on his own mission away from his homeworld of korhal. His arsenal skills with Terran vehicles and weapons including a siege tank could scare enemies out of it. U.D.R.S STIGNAS Team: DAGGER - A assigned mercenary operative to take action for his work as a active S.W.A.T member, Taking close range to stand tall for his fellow STIGNAS. VERGO - one of the STIGNAS, VERGO has work for his team for giving cover support for doing recon work. CLOAK - CLOAK is a silent ghost who sneak in enemy movements without getting spotted by attention in no harm. BREAKER - His call sign was a perfect for a demolition. BREAKER likes to uses with explosives packs to placed by giving a order from FUENTES, blowing up on primary objectives would be easy and this will be the right guy to handle. FUENTES - A squad mercenary leader of STIGNAS who does a commanding skills to her team. SYNC - one of STIGNAS team, SYNC wears a high tech visor so she can't see her eyes was a secret look in her face to be focused on stealth range. Jay Sisters (Platinum Clan): Jayvee - She's Jaycee sister, Jayvee has a nice supportive to her fellow friends by helping out to avenge her sister by dealing the dark rituals with her platinum diamond abilities to dazzle around for protection of her teammates. Jaytee - She's the prettiest girl for her jay sisters, Jaytee is the super cutest who likes being nice and cool looking to make a perfect fame with shine of heart. Jaycee (Heavily Injured very badly) - A Pretty hot girl who like being friendly and popular right before she's been struck injured by Sinatra, causing in a coma to find a way to get her back. Supporting Characters: Director Telligent - A Director of U.D.R.S has hired by Legendary leader Leunites, his role was monitored every operatives during the mission to keep the peace safe with a group of his covert ops team. Chris Mclean - he's also be as a supporter for this fan-fiction show, as he prepped up for a new total drama season to keep the million dollars safe for the finale from the dark rituals. Cheval - A Operation Specialist was aid to Hyperion-Blue-GT And his friends for keep track of reports during the challenge and missions, his role was assisting on speaker to detect enemy movements and full defense was being caution to prevent options for clear strategy. Sandra Galloway - An Female U.D.R.S Supervisor who can check on every operatives including Covert Ops Team led by Director Telligent and Hyperion-Blue-GT. Courtney - A CIT From Total Drama Series, she is now as a Supporting Character along With Sandra Galloway to take care the Reconicle Reformed. Enemies: Dark Rituals: Sintana - A dangerous girl who's being a villain will make her as the renegade queen, her dark powers was processed with a dark red energy crystal that turns her into a power villain with a stronger menace act will rip any hot gals in search for revenge. Darkhunter - handsome guy before becoming brainwashed by the dark ritual, a perfect long range rouge spectre to dart any invincibly Contestants. Darkas - He's Sintana's most power renegade killer who hates Guys and hot gals, His anger was felt to hunt down anyone with harm would be his true hatred power was meaner and dangerous. Exodia - A Dangerous menace that use a Egyptian power to unleashed the forbidden one to obviate everything to tear down to pieces for total destruction. Burnark - A Former U.D.R.S Operative turn into a traitor that he's working with dark rituals plan to gain U.D.R.S Attention for having a act of conflict. Nagona - A Dark Ritual Witch who uses her Magic for Spells and Creation for Sintana's Army. Darkstorm - An Flying Troop soars the skies to strike down with his Null Cannons and Missiles, He is a Tough Lieutenant for Sintana's Crew. Development Hyperion-Blue-GTPro makes campaign story featuring his TD Oc’s but he has to take his own work for a long time to complete in all 17 plus a 18th episode as a finale to find out a secret episode will be hidden. He did not make a lot of td screenshots in his fan fiction. somehow he change it up to use it on his own without people in real life. his work will take some time in the future to make it better. Trivia * This was a first Total drama fanfiction series that includes a campaign story that does not included the main cast, but there are new characters for the show will be the Protagonists * the Fanfiction is formally known as Total Drama Retaliation in Fanfiction Beta. * a another total drama Spin-off Series as becomes U.D.R.S Series like Mega Man X series. * Chris McLean from Total drama series will become a supporting character for the main characters along with U.D.R.S Director Telligent in a fan-fiction. * There are no eliminations for this Fan-fiction because active members will stayed for every episodes. * there won't be a contest if someone will be in it after the campaign story * He made a concept or Beta transcripts so he'll be making some final complete transcripts later on in the future. * He first made a sneak peek on DeviantArt to let the TD Fans knows this will be a contest or not. * This is the first season as a spin off that takes on a battle of good vs. evil. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Total Drama Category:Fan-Made Series